When You Come Back to Me Again
by SeulWolfe
Summary: Summary: Harry's soul has lived many lives as does his friends and family. Xover with Stargate hints of King Arthur and maybe others down the line... Will have Slash and Het.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Jk owns Harry and company. Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Sci Fi Channel, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. King Arthur belongs to the ages and Myth...

Title: When You Come Back to Me Again

Summary: Harry's soul has lived many lives as does his friends and family. Xover with SG-1, hints of King Arthur and maybe others down the line... Will have Slash and Het.

pqpqpqp

As he lay on his back on the blood soaked battlefield gazing up at the clear blue sky, Harry Potter saw his life, the bad and good pass before his eyes. The Dursleys. Finding out he was a wizard. The ups and downs of his life at Hogwarts. His friend Ron Weasley. Saving Hermione from the Troll. Finding Sirius and loosing him in two short years. Learning of the prophecy. And...just as predicted, it had come down to him and Voldemort, standing on opposite sides of an open field.

What they hadn't expected was to see Ginny Weasley to step out from behind the madman. No one had seen the betrayal coming. But maybe they should have. The signs were all there, now that they could see them. Seeing the red headed woman standing there across the field was all it took to take all their well-laid plans and shoot them all to hell. Leaving them all doubting that today would finally bring them victory.

It was either run, or stand and fight.

The decision was made for them as Albus Dumbledore stood regal and proud, drawing his power around him, showing them he was not a feeble old man. Beside him stood Severus Snape...his past, present, and future. With Hermione and Ron at the other side, Harry knew he would not be alone on this day, surrounded by those ready bring this war to an end.

Taking the hand of his lover, Harry knew that this battle would be the last. It had come down to this; he and Tom Riddle would fight this one last time.

Harry had never felt stronger or more confident than at that moment. If he or Severus should die today, Harry knew that their souls would seek each out once more, as they done countless times.

As they were soulmates. An unbreakable bond that kept them together and finding one another over and over again.

And those around him had been by his side many times in the past, standing with him against evil and the darkness that threatened to cover the world in shadows and death.

It was at Hadrian's Wall that their souls first met, as children. He was Arthur or Artorius, fated to become King Arthur of the mythical legend. And Lancelot was his lover, a sarmatian Knight.

In the two years before Lancelot's death on radon Hill, Arthur and Lancelot had become lovers, but the first time they had met as children...their souls knew that they were meant for great things, wonderful things. That they would be together in the best of times and the worst of times.

Spending the next fifteen years learning to fight side by side. They shared lessons of life and the ways of the sword.

Separated by death, they met again and again.. throughout the ages. Loving one another till death claimed one or the other once more.

It was that thought, that piece of information that has kept Harry sane throughout the year of coming to grips with his and Severus' past. If they died today in the heat of battle, that in the future their love would once more circle back and they would find one another again.

Surrounding him were more lovers, warriors and soulmates. All living for one purpose: to protect the other in battle; to love and fight for the other.

They were an Army of Lovers.

It was the power he knows not.

The power of love.

Together they would bring their foes to their knees or die trying.

Only moments ago, Harry found himself facing the man who destroyed lives without blinking an eye. Who'd done nothing more than dance across peoples lives for no reason other than the purity of their blood.

In the middle of the blood-soaked battlefield, Tom Riddle brought Harry to his knees. Ginny Weasley had told the wizard what spells and potions they had ready to use against him.

Now he laid here with his life's blood flowing from him. His life flashed before his eyes; a madman and his evil minions laughing around him. Oddly, he felt a sense of peace surround him as he closed his eyes. Yet, his last thoughts were of Severus and his friends and how he failed them.

"Failed them you haven't, Harry Potter."

Harry's eyes popped opened wide. He was standing in a room surrounded in white light. "Where am I?"

"You have destinies to fulfill and fates to beckon."

Harry was confused even more. "Who are you?"

"You are a champion."

Harry scowled.

"Once more into the breech, Harry Potter. Your time on earth is not finished. But, Harry Potter is dead. Someone else you will be. A new life to live. All your memories and trials you will remember when the time is right."

He was going back but not as Harry Potter. "What about my friends?" _My lover_, he silently asked.

"They live. As does the dark knight."

"I still have to destroy Voldemort?"

"Yes. As it is your destiny."

Once more the light around Harry pulsed. When he opened his eyes again, he was flat on his back on a bed. The smell alone told him all he needed to know, he was in the infirmary.

Again.

"He's awake!"

Blue-green eyes looked to the voice. "What did I do this time?"

"Well, Dr. Jackson, trouble just seems to find you, doesn't it?" Dr. Frasier asked, smiling.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?"

Jack O'Neill came up to the bedside, with a smirk, "Your brains and my wit. Of course it worked."

For a moment, Daniel Jackson was confused, like he had forgotten something. A tidbit of something skittered at the edge of his memory. He just shook his head, he would remember later.

pqpqpqp

_-TBC-_

Review please...it's what feeds us... and keeps us happy...

Second chapter is in the works...

I blame this bunny on Betsanne and Lady Foxfire... Beta done by bonfoi.

thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Jk owns Harry and company. Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Sci Fi Channel, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. King Arthur belongs to the ages and Myth...

Title: When You Come Back to Me Again

Summary: Harry's soul has lived many lives as does his friends and family. Xover with SG-1, hints of King Arthur and maybe others down the line... Will have Slash and Het.

Chapter 2:

pqpqpqpq

September 28, 2001

Raven's Manor

Severus Snape sat in his study, reading from a piece of yellowed parchment. A last letter from His Harry… the words, after all this time, he could read with his eyes closed. The day was committed to memory of his lost love. Most of it, Severus admitted, he spent in a daze after Harry fell. But the rest was as clear as the moment it happened. 

_Flashback... _

September 28, 1998

Severus had been separated from Harry, but stayed as close as he could to watch over him. Dumbledore had just fallen to a stunner from Rudophus Lestrange when he saw Harry stabbed in the back by the Weasley chit. A cutting hex followed from Riddle. Both aparated away with insane laughter which still haunted Severus' dreams.

Ron, Hermione and Severus reached Harry's side in moments only to find that the cutting hex slashed the young man around his neck. Desperately, they tried to stop the bleeding to no avail.

One ragged breath later, Severus Snape threw back his head and howled to the gods in anguish. This was not supposed to happen.

Harry was to destroy Tom Riddle once and for all. Then he and Severus were to walk off in the sunset together...

This was supposed to be their time.

Their time to live!

They laid Harry to rest beside his parents at Godric's Hollow three days later on October first. He stood between Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger, listening as Albus spoke of Harry. Of the young man he became and how proud his parents would be of him. How much he would be missed. Severus kept his mask of indifference in place. He would not grieve here. His love for Harry was too private.

Too pure.

It wasn't until they started to fill in the grave that Severus felt overwhelmed. His grief and loneliness came rushing up from the deep well where he had buried it until he could deal with it properly. It welled up so quickly, that Severus couldn't control the sob that burst from him.

His Harry hated dark enclosed places; they reminded him of the cupboard and punishments from the Dursleys'. They couldn't bury his lover. He had to do something. Severus moved towards the fresh grave... When two sets of arms snaked around him, holding him back. But they weren't the arms he needed so badly. Arms he craved with an ache so deep and painful...

When he returned home Dobby, Harry's faithful house elf was waiting for Severus in the foyer of their home, Raven's Nest.

"Master Severus' Harry has left him something in his study." Big tears welled up in the little creature's eyes. His big ears that were normally perky and flappable were drooping. "Dobby was told to give to you after his burial."

Dobby led Severus quietly through the house to the study. Dobby pointed to the desk where a black chest was sitting. "Master Severus' Harry said you would know the password."

Dobby disappeared sadly.

Severus took a deep breath, willing his emotions to stay behind the mask. Walking up to the large cluttered desk, Severus glided his hand along the smooth black surface of the chest. Engraved on top were Lion and snake intertwined. _"Amants toujours,"_ he whispered.

Lovers always

The top opened to reveal rows of books, Harry's journals, shrunken to fit and a letter addressed to him. A single tear rolled down his pale cheek, "Oh Harry. I miss you so much."

_End Flashback_

Severus' read the yellowed parchment again. The word's giving him some comfort to his lonely soul.

"My Severus,

I've instructed Dobby on what to do in the case that I do die trying to fulfill the prophecy. Raven's Manor is yours. Dobby has given you my black trunk, which holds all of my journals. I've kept one since the middle of my fifth year on Hermione's advice.

Everything I am.. has been poured into them. All my thoughts, my feelings for you and my friends, the world around me is there. Keep them Severus and remember me.

If the world had been different and fate kinder, nothing would have stopped me from living my life with you at my side. You were my lighthouse in the harbor in the past year calling me home.

I will find my way back to you again, Severus.

Until the next life and next adventure,

Your Harry"

Severus folded the parchment and placed inside the black chest.

Until the next life.

He had so many memories of the lives he had lived along side of Harry and the others. Those of Lancelot and Arthur were the first. Even now, Severus had to chuckle. He wouldn't have those memories if it was not for Longbottom and Lovegood trying a new spell.

They had been training to use different languages for spell casting to give them an advantage over the Death Eaters. Longbottom and Lovegood were to cast a spell for deep sleep, instead they said "awaken memories" to the training room at large.

The lot of them woke up later from strange dreams and raging headaches.

It was three days later when they realized that some big had happen. Something momentous. Life changing.

Reincarnation. Longbottom and Lovegood had awakened the memories of their past lives. Lives previously lived flashing before them to stop on the one that brought them together the first time.

A round table.

Sitting up in their beds in the Hogwarts infirmary, looking at one another, their souls recognized the other. The room around them shimmered... fading into another room... another time.

_Flashback_

Britain 452 AD

It was the first time all the knights gathered together, they were shocked to find a huge, round table in an otherwise bare room. Arthur stood at his chair and said, "Brothers, we sit at a round table, a table for which there is no head, no foot, no hierarchy, no place of greater or lesser importance." The knights looked around at each other uncertainly. None of them was accustomed to being addressed in such a manner by their commanding officers. Arthur continued, "I want it to be clear to every man in this room that we are all one, we are all equal at this table and this company." He sat down again, just one knight among many. Lancelot stood up, his goblet of wine held high. "Hail Arthur!" he said. The other knights stood up, lifting their glasses and shouting in response, "Hail Arthur!" Despite Arthur's words, they all knew that there was a leader in their midst, and they knew that who it was, and they were happy to acknowledge it.

When Arthur began assembling this cavalry, he knew exactly who had to be the very first recruit: Lancelot. Arthur believed that Lancelot was the greatest fighter he had ever seen, as well as the most loyal friend. The two had met when they were both fourteen and had trained together and fought side by side almost constantly since then. And as friends began to learn of other aspects of life...like the beautiful women who always seemed to be available to brave knights of Rome... they experienced those pleasures together as well.

Only to find that the only one they needed was the other as fellow soldiers and lovers. Lancelot owned Arthur heart, mind and soul.

For over two years, Arthur and Lancelot worked their way through the Roman army, looking for Sarmatian warriors worthy of becoming Arthur's knights. Looking around at them now, Arthur remembered when he had first encountered the boisterous two-fisted fighter Bors and the serene, almost delicate scout Tristan, one of the greatest archers Arthur had ever seen fire a bow and arrow. He met the brave Galahad in battle and extricated Dagonet...fierce in manner but surprisingly gentle of heart... from a Roman military prison where he was serving a term for insubordination. And Gawain had come to Arthur pleading to be a part of this extraordinary assemblage of great fighters. When Arthur saw what he could do with both lance and sword, he immediately invited him to join their numbers.

August 1997

The room shimmered again. The occupants stared at one another. Recognizing who they once were to who they are now. Harry looked to Severus and knew the things he had been feeling weren't of a school boy crush.. but deeper and more meaningful.

That the dancing around the other, the touches and words weren't naught but very real.

"Arthur?" Lancelot would know those green eyes anywhere.

"Yes, Lancelot. Did I not tell you that we meet again?" He slipped off of the hospital bed and made his way to his love's side. "But we are not Arthur and Lancelot. We are Harry and Severus in this life. The memories of who we were are now a part of us."

Severus Snape closed his eyes, took a deep breath letting all the jumbled thoughts in his mind settle down. Letting all the emotions work through him, "Harry..."

"Yes, Sev... "

Dark eyes opened up to beautiful shining green ones. Severus reached out and cupped the smooth cheek before him, his thumb moving over kissable lips...

"Oi, get a room!" Ron bellowed.

"Mr. Weasley..."

"Bors."

"It fits. How many children did Vanora give you?"

"Fifteen. I even named one after you."

"And of course, the young lad was the one who gave Bors the most trouble," Harry chuckled from Severus side.

Remus had left his bed, walked over to his lover's side. Lucius looked devastated. "Luc...Tristan"

"It's like it happened yesterday. All clear in my mind, Dagonet. You died only yesterday. Foolish Gryffindor rushing out to break the ice. To hold back the Saxons. To give the caravan and Lucan..."

"Shh...Luc. I did what I had to do. That was assuring your safe passage back to the wall."

Ron laughed. "Gawain came back as a woman. Always said you were too pretty for your own good."

Hermione glared at her red headed friend from her bed. Draco was holding her hand tightly.

The visible tension in the room was broken by boisterous laughter.

And those who came in at that moment to see normally stoic potions master and aristocratic elder Malfoy laughing heartily would be very surprised.

Very surprised indeed.

_Flashback end_

Severus tucked away the memories for the day. It was time for another order meeting that Albus had called for early this morning.

ssssHHHHssss

Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the light, and one of the most powerful wizards of his time, sat at the table, looking and gazing at the people who for the past four years had fought against the darkness and shadows till their hands and bodies bled.

Hope still shined within them because Voldemort did not know the full prophecy, with the death of Harry Potter on Morte's field, they continued on. Keeping up the fight in Harry's memory.

Bringing the traitor Ginny Weasley to justice was the first on the agenda. Ron and his brothers made it a mission of honor to do so. The one who helped destroy their adopted brother...the seventh Weasley son.

It took three months, but Ron did it. Using techniques taught to him and Harry by Severus Snape over the past few years –- the standard training for unspeakables. Hiding in the shadows. Using the darkness to hide and follow his prey.

Albus thanks the gods everyday that the full prophecy was never disclosed to the whole order. Otherwise, Tom Riddle may have taken over the world by now.

He felt very old right now. It was days like today, Albus wished that men like Tom Riddle never rose to power or those like Harry had to die.

He had bad news and this type of news would not go over well with anyone. As Albus stood, the room quieted. "I have grave news this evening. Miss Weasley has escaped from Azkaban. All we know for sure is that someone somehow got to her cell and handed her a portkey. I am sorry."

All was quiet.

Draco, Ron, Remus, Lucius seemed to have a silent communication between themselves. The prey had been released.

Let the hunt begin.

Albus cleared his throat to regain everyone's attention. "William has some news from Gringotts."

Bill Weasley stood up from his place at the long table, "I've been talking to the head of the artifacts division as you all know about letting us see if there anything we could use against the Dark Lord. Garnock informed me today that they are in the process of contacting an outside source--an expert in the field of Archeology Egyptology and linguistics. He's a muggle and one of the top experts from what I've been able to find on him. I'm trying to have them let Hermione work along side of him if he agrees to come."

"What's this man's name?"

"Dr. Daniel Jackson."

sssshhhhssss

Stargate Command

Cheyenne Mountain, CO

October, 15, 2001

At his desk in Cheyenne Mountain of Stargate Command, Daniel Jackson was shifting through his mail when he came across one from, "Gringotts?"

The big black dog at his feet lifted his head up and barked. "What? Do you know something I don't Orion?"

Daniel was answered by another bark. Opening the envelope, he started reading...

.:TBC:.

Thanks to Penny, Jessie, Emily, Sandra and Morgan for the help with bouncing ideas and beta for this chapter.

The SG-1 part kicks in next chapter...


End file.
